


A Day in the Woods

by romanianshipper



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Camping, Other, Summer, heavily inspired by brandon rogers, i wrote this while waiting in the airport so it's bad, pyromaniac tendecies, russel is pretty much done with everybody, they're all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanianshipper/pseuds/romanianshipper
Summary: The band decided to try something new for the summer and so, they manage to come up with the idea of camping except it doesn't quite as well as it should have





	A Day in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> it's very short and fast paced, i might edit it one day so it would be an actual thing but until then ehh

“Okay, everyone ready?” Russel’s rough voice echoed through the house, enough so he would know everyone could hear him. 

Slow mumbles of “yes” came from different rooms, followed by the noise of each band member trying to bring whatever they packed down the stairs. Camping wasn’t really a usual thing around there, therefore everyone’s responses to Russel coming with that idea variated quite a lot. From Noodle’s excitement to what was suspected to be Murdoc trying to kill them all by mumbling stuff in latin. This trip was a guaranteed success from the start! or maybe not but there was still hope somewhere. 

And well, that hope was almost gone the moment Ace stumbled down those damned stairs after an attempt to gracefully put one of those gigantic backpacks on because “why, of course camping is the same as hiking, right?” At least everyone else knew what they were doing and with a bit of luck 2D didn’t decide to once again become the edgy teenager he will used to be in the 90s. The fireworks from June were quite enough to handle, thank you very much. Next to come was Noodle, almost jumping up and down since there haven’t been many opportunities for her to connect with nature – and if by nature she meant ants and worms then sure, nobody was going to try and ruin her magic? Murdoc came down dragging what looked like a body bag which, Russel prayed for a second, didn’t contain a human being or… anything that used to be at alive once for that matter. It would really damage the car. Then… there was 2D who, surprisingly enough, didn’t plan on setting the forest on fire by accident this time. Yeah, definitely going to be a successful trip. 

Well, the road was also pretty quiet except for the few minutes of passing through nice, middle-class, pretentious neighborhoods. 

“I think that’s Hannah from my zumba class.” said Murdoc, pressing his face against the front door’s window, as if seeing it normally wasn’t bad enough. “She’s the absolute worst, would you mind running her over for me?” he continued and for a second there he really did sound like one of those forty something mothers who go to stupid stuff such as zumba to maintain themselves young. 

“She really is.” Ace approved quietly from the backseat, only to receive a weirded out look from Noodle, followed by a “You go to zumba too?” and a disappointed nod. 

“I’m not going to run her over just because you hate her!” commented Russel, a little bit too loud. And that was that, everyone remained silent for the rest of the road, no more comments about the zumba classes made. 

Actually camping was good enough – if good enough meant a hyperactive Noodle doing her best to assemble the tents and… succeeding? At least she was doing something good. Murdoc and his body bag were seemingly doing good and since no rotting smell was coming out it was best to leave him be. 2D didn’t start a fire yet and instead was sitting down – as in on the actual ground which was surprising in itself – reading a book. And Ace… it was safe to say Russel no longer had any idea where he was but definitely not dead. Who could get themselves dead in less than half an hour of arriving in the woods? Well, there were a few answers he could think off the top of his head but Ace didn’t fit any of those categories and, let’s be honest, even if someone wanted to abduct him that nose could kill anyone. 

“Are we going to make a bonfire?” Noodle finally came out of the whole tent mess successful, hands on her hips, panting. “Because you know, is it really camping without a bonfire?”

“... you need to lay it down with those movies, Noods.” She didn’t and so, ten minutes later there was a search party for wood they could use and possibly Ace who better not be dead else Murdoc might actually use the body bag for its actual purposes. Nobody wanted that. Needless to say, they were successful in both of those tasks. There was enough wood to make a fire yet not enough to burn down the entire place and Ace was found trying to “square up” to a squirrel who stole his shades. If they were in public Russel would definitely have pretended not to know him because really, who even brings shades in the woods? The tree branches exist for a reason. 

“I don’t know… still feels kinda cold…” mumbled 2D, whose pyromaniac tendencies were really questionable at this point. 

“I’m glad you said that!” was the only thing Russel could remember before shoving everyone in the car with or without their bags and running as far away as possible. He was later reminded of Murdoc – of fucking course it was Murdoc – who pulled out way too many copies of The Now Now from his beloved body bag and throwing them in the fire. Talk about petty. Now, if you know how plastic reacts to fire – especially about 80 copies of an album – then you probably know it was a disaster that caused the band to never ever return to the woods and definitely got them a place on the first page on the news. Camping was placed on the list as a “never again” thing to do but hey, at least the pyromania seemed to disappear from the group. Albums causing fires do that to you sometimes


End file.
